


【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第六篇：Our Life

by moyuyu1006



Series: 【虫铁】爱与床笫之间（ABO短篇集） [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha！Peter/Omega！Tony, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #故事的结束是另一个故事的开始。





	【虫铁】爱与床笫之间 第六篇：Our Life

“恭喜你，Peter，”Ned豪迈地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，他的宽厚，嗓门嘹亮，“恭喜你提前毕业了，兄弟！”

Peter扬起一个有些羞赧的笑，眨眼抿去那微潮的湿度：“谢了，Ned，有空我会回来找你们玩的。”

“得了，可别再来打扰我的二人世界了，”Ned放开搭在Peter肩上的手，转为搂住自己身边的女孩，他咧嘴露出一个揶揄的笑，“你这个超大瓦数的电灯泡。”

他们刚举行完一场临别的聚餐，气氛热络而真诚。Ned长成了一个坚实可靠的Alpha，他比以前瘦了些，也帅了些，但那张脸上憨厚真实的笑容却依然如初；他的女朋友是有着灿烂金发的长腿Omega，纤细修长的身段窝在他怀里时便更外娇小可人——理所当然的，他们是Peter在这短暂又繁忙的两年半校园生活里最为亲密的朋友。

即将飞出象牙塔的青年因Ned的玩笑配合地轻擂了他几拳，Ned一手招架着Peter的进攻，一手还不忘搂着自己女友亲热，女孩因他们幼稚的举动发出银铃般的笑声，原本清冷寂静的街道便随着这欢声笑语冬夜里变得温暖热闹起来。

Peter望见挚友被年月雕琢得越发意气风发的神态，不可避免地想起自高中以来他们一起度过的岁月——插科打诨自然熟悉，出生入死却也不陌生。他从中瞥见了年少时的自己——难免笨拙又稚嫩，却怀揣着一颗炙热属于超级英雄也属于追逐者的赤子之心。

他不可避免地想起了Tony。

那个从来挡在所有人前面以守护者的姿态战斗着的男人，总是冲在对阵的最前方，给同伴留下最毫无防备的后背，却同时，在自己的周围为他人撑起最强大的保护伞。

而现在他长大了——Peter望着自己被路灯投射在地上的拉长的身影，他身体与脸部的轮廓都越发深邃而迷人，掩藏在厚实衣物下越发饱满有力的肌肉正因内心而起的澎湃蠢蠢欲动地鼓胀着……

青年突然生出一种心急火燎的冲动——想要穿越这城市的灯火，披荆斩棘般将满身星光都抛在脑后，马不停蹄地飞奔到那个男人面前——他会热切地亲吻他，长久地拥抱他，一遍遍的在他耳边宣誓着永不离弃，用跃动的心脏承诺将以毕生追逐他，保护他，做他最忠贞不二的骑士——直到死亡将他们分开——哪怕死亡也不能将他们分开。

Peter短暂地失了神，再被Ned轻拥在肩头的温热掌心唤醒时，他才后知后觉地发现自己的喉咙干渴，眼睛烧起来一般干涩而炽烈，那些原本还勉强压抑着深埋于心的思念，随着重逢迫近的脚步叫嚣着破土而出，让他在这寒冷的冬夜里竟沁出了一身薄汗。

他突然厌倦于去等待出发的黎明了，今晚——就今晚，在与Ned挥手告别后，他将就会乘风破浪、刻不容缓地到他的Omega身边去。

“愣什么呢，小子？”见回了神的Peter目光灼灼地望向自己，Ned用手肘捅了捅他的肩膀，不怀好意地笑道，“想着早点甩了我，去找你的Stark？”

被蓦然戳中的心事让脸颊发热，Peter收敛了飘荡的神思，转着眼睛略显生硬地扯开了话题：“呃，没有……我只是——很遗憾不能跟你一起参加一年半后的毕业典礼了，对，就是这样。”

“嗨嗨嗨，我可是很有信心半年后就能毕业了，”Ned鼓起脸佯作生气地捶了他一拳，他偏过头去不看Peter，用絮叨和抱怨来缓解内心突然泛起的离别的伤感，“再说，得了吧，我可太了解你了——什么也比不上早点见到你的Tony——”

“等等，”Ned望着某个方向的眸子骤然睁大，大张着的嘴也没来得及合上，他像个见到了偶像的女高中生一般尖叫道，“我操，那是不是Tony Stark？！”

 

那是，那绝对是Tony Stark——以Peter Parker结束处男生涯后的所有性经历起誓。

隐没在街角昏暗灯光下的不算高大的体格，微倚靠着墙略微有些随意的站姿，腿部线条聚拢后勾起的那个挺翘的完美的臀线……他没有穿着惯穿的西装，消瘦了不少的身体上随意地裹着一件勉强御寒的外套，前襟大开处露出微敞着的衬衫领口，一头蓬松无修饰的柔软卷毛在冬夜寒风的撩动下飘飘扬扬。

男人闻声转头，在看见他们时眨眨眼睛勾起了一个Tony Stark式的微笑，灯光投影在他冻得煞白的脸颊上，倒显得那双永不会熄灭的眸子更加甜蜜而闪亮了。

Peter的大脑轰得一声一片空白，他在来得及整理出思绪前就一路奔跑着冲了上去，拉过男人的手臂环过他的腰肢，把这个方才还在自己脑海里跳跃个不停此刻却在自己面前吹着冷风的家伙心急如焚又密不透风地裹进怀里。

拥抱此时的Tony的感觉像是打开了冷冻室，但Peter的怀抱却是灼热而厚实的。Tony把脑袋搁在年轻恋人的颈窝，兀自无声地喟叹了一口气，任由自己像块被泡进热水里的肉骨头一般被漫长又紧密的拥抱解冻化开，烹调得喷香温热，再被人低下头，急切又满足地吞吃入腹。

他们在路灯下拥吻，重叠的侧脸把光线切割成形状各异的影，纷纷洒洒地落在彼此交缠着的肢体间，随着动作演变出光怪陆离的画面。

Ned吹了个响亮的，又不合时宜的口哨。

在路灯下你侬我侬卿卿我我的两个人的嘴唇终于分开来，却依然维持着抱成个连体娃娃的姿态，他们一齐扭头看向他。

“呃，嗨，Stark，久仰大名，”Ned一手环着自己的女友，一手挠了挠头发，告诫自己不要去注意那两人水光粼粼的嘴唇，“我是Ned、Ned Leeds——蜘——Peter Parker背后的男人。”

听到他的话，Tony挑眉，微扭身体挣开Peter的怀抱，双手怀胸站在Ned一步之遥外，稍有兴致地打量他：“背后的男人，哈？”

“不不不，”对上小胡子男人意味不明的眼神，求生欲迫使Ned连忙摆手，“您……您才是他背后的男人。”

“我可不会小气到剥夺你的专属荣誉，Dude，”Tony为他窘迫的样子破功笑出来，他上前一步拍了拍胖小子壮实的臂膀，眨眨半边眼睛向他投去一个心照不宣的眼神，“我是他身边的男人。”

 

Ned在单方面自我介绍的一分钟内就搂着他的小女友溜得无影无踪，这世界仿佛瞬间就寂静得只剩了他们两个人。Peter牵了Tony的手，沿着街道缓慢地向前走，身形随着脚步在地面上投射出两个时远时近的影，直到肩并肩地依偎在一起，再无间隙。

不知是谁的手心过于滚烫，他们交握的手掌早已沁出热汗，变得湿滑又粘腻，却没人舍得放松片刻。Tony并没有开口询问目的地，Peter就也不打算说明什么，他们安静地在距离喧嚣只有一街之遥的小路上漫步，遥远地眺望灯火与人群。道路边是Peter无比熟悉的风景，葱郁的树木、昏暗的路灯、寂寥的小店以及店前摆放的招牌，明明一切都跟往日如出一辙，他却看什么都能感到新奇和愉悦。

黑黢黢的天空中开始飘下纯白的雪花，凛冽的风吹在裸露的皮肤上带来泛着凉意的刺痛，青年的心却是从未有过的火热而滚烫的，他的围巾跟厚外套正严严实实地围裹在男人颈间身上——理所当然地，并不十分情愿的男人作为交换要求他穿上自己的外套——而Peter甘之如饴。

拉紧有些单薄的外套拉链，Peter埋头深吸了一大口气，扑鼻而来全是独属于Tony的浅淡又幽远的香气，他低下头，难以克制地傻笑起来。

半张脸埋在围巾里的Tony瞥了他一眼，抬起手掌拍落了一脸傻气的年轻人棕发上沾着的几缕雪花，扯了扯他快要笑歪了的脸颊：“有这么高兴？”

“嗯，嗯。”Peter乖巧又用力地点头，欢喜得像个小太阳，他停下脚步，手指一用力便把Tony又一次拉进自己怀里，“Tony，我真的……太高兴了。”

被裹成个粽子的Tony行动不便地栽进Peter怀里，抬头近距离地对上青年被冻得红扑扑的笑脸跟弯成两道银河的眼睛，突然感到心软得难以言喻。

此时此刻，他该说些什么？

你不必为这些小事过分开心？或是，这是我作为一个恋人应该做的？甚至，这对伟大的Tony Stark来说不过是举手之劳？

在情场上翻滚了数十年的花花公子突然感到一股类似于无助的茫然——他突然不知道，该如何去安放这颗把他看得如此珍贵而重要的火热真心。

“Tony，你的——你的味道——？！”

而在三秒钟后，Tony在Peter有些慌乱的声音里惊醒，才后知后觉地发现了自己的不对劲——他四散开的浓甜的信息素被风吹回鼻翼，携裹着浓郁的情热气息，有清凉的令人难堪的液体大股地从最隐秘的穴口涌出来，瞬间就把内裤浸泡得潮湿粘腻，无力感从四肢百骸袭上来，他腿软得几乎站不住身体。

“Tony，Tony！”有力的臂膀支撑住他的身体，拉开外套把他紧密地包裹进怀里，Peter带了浮躁与焦虑的声音响在耳畔，却又像是在天边响起，“该死，你发情了！”

Tony喘息着闭上眼睛，毫无畏惧地在隐约的人群喧嚣中，把自己缩进面前这个坚实可靠的避风港里。

 

他们跌跌撞撞地相拥着从狭小的电梯间向房门进发，推搡着抵怼在门上时撞出了沉闷又巨大的声响，在狭仄的走廊间久久回荡。Peter把无意识地往自己身上磨蹭的Tony圈在怀里，用胸膛和臂膀把他固定在门上，手抖得几乎握不住那片轻薄的磁卡。他红着眼睛咬着嘴唇，急躁地把房卡往感应框里按，木质门因他的力度在门框里无助地前后摇晃，等到彰示通行的绿灯终于亮起，房门被拧开，他们几乎是扑进了那个将成为两人今夜爱巢的简陋房间里。

从门口的地板转移到床上倒没花他们多少功夫，Tony都没来得及确认是否关上了门，就被双眼发红的Peter一路带着按倒在房中间那张有些老旧却足够柔软的双人床上。

“门……”

身体向后陷入软和的床铺，又被床垫颤巍巍地支起，年轻恋人灵活有力的手指拉扯着外衣纽扣跟腰间皮带，Tony抬腰踢动双腿方便他脱去自己外裤的工作，仰起头涨红着脸，睁着那双水波荡漾的眼睛，尽力分出点神志关心那不知是否关紧了的房门。

“Mr.Stark这个时候还有心情去关心门，”Peter利落地把他剥得只剩一层内裤，抬起他的双腿把自己的腰身嵌进去，蜜糖似的眸子里带了点似真似假地委屈和埋怨，“是我哪里做的不够好吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼，仰起头对上Peter被情欲蒸腾的清亮眼睛，Alpha清冽又馥郁的信息素充斥在房间里，止不住地往他鼻腔里钻，青年火热挺立的性器隔着仅剩的一层布料蹭着他湿透了的臀尖，是滚烫又坚硬的触感。

身下年久失修的床随着他们的动作晃动得像一朵云，而陷在云朵跟恋人的身体之间的Tony恍如飘在天上。在Peter趴下身用舌尖飞快地舔过他的唇瓣后，他半阖眼帘难以自制地溢出一声懊恼的轻吟，手指耷拉着伏在俯身亲吻他的Alpha肩头，任由自己被侵略的气味与灼烫的情热淹没，再也分不出半点精力考虑身上人以外的事了。

Peter埋在他颈间用力地反复啃咬舔舐线条凌厉的锁骨，手指在他腰间有技巧地轻揉慢捻，时不时若有似无地去挑拨内裤下早已经淫水泛滥的穴口，却迟迟不去直接碰触。Tony口中低低地溢出舒适的轻吟，任他舔够了锁骨又把唇瓣下滑到胸前，手指插进他发间拨弄着，把他浓密的发揉得随性而凌乱。

Peter在他口感绵软的胸膛上刻意避开重点舔咬了一遍就直起身，在Tony被欲望灼烧得有些迷茫的视线里利落无比地脱掉了自己上身仅着的衣物，露出胸腹跟手臂紧致结实的肌肉曲线。然后，他又一次弯下柔韧的腰肢，把脊背弯出蓄势待发的弓形，在乳晕上细致地舔了一圈，终于张口把中间那颗挺立着的殷红的乳粒含进了嘴里。

年轻的Alpha火力全开，他用牙齿去剐蹭那敏感的乳粒，把嘴唇更紧地贴合在上尽情地舔舐吸吮，直到把两边都玩弄得充血挺立，直到Tony吟叫着，把胸膛不由自主地向上顶起，同时难耐地拱动软腰，意乱情迷地用自己浑圆的翘臀隔着内裤去磨蹭Peter早已挺直的欲望，他身体里的淫液像是泉水般泊泊地流淌出来，在两人身下汇成一条溪流，浸透了情人旅馆里廉价而单薄的床单。

Tony在那绵软灼热的唇舌和灵活微凉的手指下，敏感无助地像一条渴水的鱼——脖颈、锁骨、胸膛、手臂、腰侧、大腿，甚至左侧被Peter一只手交缠着摩挲指腹的手指，都敏感地通过神经传导着一簇簇电流。那些电流在神经中枢汇集，剧烈地像要炸裂开，又随着身上人的每个动作重新分散在皮肤各处，烧出仿佛噼啪作响的电光——他觉得自己就要被烧焦了。

“嗯……Pete——快……呜——”

Peter终于舍得放开那片刻就被蹂躏得惨兮兮却也彻底地绽放开来的乳珠，他顺着那人的光滑的皮肤快速地舔舐着滑下去，两只手毫不怜惜地报废了Tony跨间摇摇欲坠的内裤，舌头滑过他的龟头柱身跟会阴，在紧缩的绯色穴口绕了一圈，不由分说地就刺进了那翁张的汁水四溢的软穴里。

“嗯——！啊嗯——别……”

咬着牙发出一声噎住的尖叫，Tony的上半身难耐地挺起来又落下去，却没能离开床面——棉花似的床垫随着他身体的线条升起又落伏，像是包裹在皮肤外的流体盔甲，时刻紧贴着肌理防护按摩，又像无数只温柔的舌头，在背部肌肤上舔舐着，蒸发熨帖着肢体沁出的情热汗珠。他睁大眼睛望着天花板，身体一瞬间就绷住了，意识到Peter在给他做什么时，他几乎是用了全部的意志力，才没让自己立刻就丢盔弃甲地泄出来。

 

虽然两个人早已经滚了不知道多少次床单，但Peter还是第一次做这个。

他自然不觉得反感——他的Mr.Stark的一切都令他无法自拔地着迷，只是第一次动作难免生疏，舌尖甫一伸进去就被紧热的肠腔狠狠地夹住，像是失控般地一股股浇出清凉芳香的黏液，那汁水满溢了他的口鼻，让他的理智在一瞬间就被一股浓郁甘醇的甜香味包围绞杀。他粗喘了好几口气，只得调整半晌再缓过来继续——Peter又一次舔上去的动作很慢，进得也并不算深，他的舌头尚不能很好配合自己的嘴唇，在那过分滑腻绵软的甬道中不是滑出来就是刺不进去。牙齿偶尔失控地磕到穴口，除了舒爽外还常给最脆弱的地方带来难以忽视的疼痛。

可Tony没法阻止自己全身通电似的发麻，心脏跳得像快要跳出喉口，竖在空气里的下体胀热得像要炸裂开来，顶端一股股地溢出汁液，顺着会阴淌下来与穴里分泌的淫水混成一滩，顺着青年渐趋熟练的动作被舔进湿热紧致的穴道里。

一向强势的Omega平日低沉磁性的嗓音浸在情热里，像是醇酒浸在蜂蜜里，显得异常的粘热甜腻，房间里回荡着从他口中不由自主吐出的极度突破尺度的淫言浪语，混着比任何时候都更加放荡淫乱的呻吟，听得年轻的Alpha面红耳赤，越发干劲十足地用舌尖把他舔得更软、撩得更开。

Tony觉得自己每一秒都被人按在烤炉上煎熬，他大脑混沌，浑身发热，纵使尽力想要推迟高潮的时间，还是在Peter用手指把他的穴口撑开一边向里吹气一边试图舔得更深时紧缩着后穴，身前与身后一起，如同失禁一般地射了出来。

被浊白精液和潮吹淫水溅了一脸的Peter直起身，看向那个半阖着眼睛瘫软在自己身下的人，强大又坚不可摧的钢铁侠通体薄汗满面潮红，双目失神地望着自己的方向，漂亮的脸上泪痕斑斑。他的身上身下都被液体浇满，显得凌乱又放浪，软红的舌从水艳的唇间探出头，胸膛剧烈地起伏，正无力地喘动着调整乱了节拍的呼吸。

Peter不由有些得意，他半压下身体，缓慢地伸舌舔去唇边残留的液体，故作乖巧地用那张无辜的娃娃脸眨着眼睛：“Mr.Stark？”

Tony好半天才缓过神来，他把手臂在Peter颈后圈紧，按下那个悬在上方看着自己的人，抬头细致地舔去他脸上属于自己的淫液，吐息的话语间还有些惊魂未定：“够了，Peter……别玩了——我要被你……弄死了。”

Peter露出一个见牙不见眼的灿烂笑容，身体做着的却是与面上的天真截然不同的举动，他扶起Tony瘫软的腰，把自己早就急不可耐的小兄弟狠狠地捣进刚刚才被细细舔湿拨开的湿热幽穴里，被那瞬间就裹缠上来的逼仄肉壁勒得舒爽地眯起了眼睛，低下头去捕捉恋人泄露出轻吟的唇：“Tony、Tony……”

Omega发情时的软穴像是一孔潮湿的窑洞，却是暖的烫的，燥得人连神经末梢都要烧将起来。Peter不待被突然插入捅得失神的男人回答，就挺动劲腰，埋头念叨着绵绵的爱语，在那湿软的体内狠插猛干起来。

膨胀的阴茎终于缓解了自发情期袭来之后就一直盘踞在体内的空虚与瘙痒，Tony配合着他的节奏晃动身体让彼此结合得更紧更深。

一墙之隔的房间里隐约地传来咚咚撞击墙壁的声音，混合着女人高昂的吟叫跟交缠在一起的混乱的喘息，简陋的情人旅馆里，隔音理所当然地差得可以。但没人在意这个，床铺在他们身下发出不堪重负的声响，混合着彼此口中吐出的在往日难得一闻的淫词浪语，在狭小又温暖的空间里上升盘旋，不断地撞击着薄而苍白的墙壁。

在这个寒冷又温暖的冬夜里，他们不过是一对相拥缠绵的普通情侣。

 

“没有把情人带到路边的旅馆厮混就不算完整的青春期，”Tony侧过头跟Peter交换了一个泛着慵懒气味的轻吻，对身后环抱着自己的青年狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“我让你的大学生涯了无遗憾了，Kid。”

Peter煞有介事地配合着点头，最终还是忍不住地颤着肩膀笑出了声。

两个人又滚在一起亲昵温存了好一会儿，Tony拍了拍Peter怀在自己胸前的手臂，恋恋不舍地从身后那个人形自走小暖炉中撤开身体，他抖着两条赤裸的腿从床沿边站起身，不知是属于自己还是恋人的体液顺着穴口和腿根淅淅沥沥地往下淌。Tony弯下饱受摧残的腰，在床边的地板上一堆散乱的衣物里翻找着青年人的裤子：“内裤先借我，Pete，鉴于我的已经被你两手一拉给报废了。”

“嗯，好。”

宛若梦境的不真实感奔涌着推挤进Peter的脑海，年轻的Alpha神游天外地含糊回应着。

目光游离在这简陋的白墙上，直到烧尽了一切理智的情潮褪去，Peter才意识到这个狭隘又破旧的情人旅馆与一向养尊处优的Tony Stark有多么地不相称，但男人依旧出现在了这里，在他最想念他的时刻，像个奇迹一般地降临在他面前，向他敞开怀抱的同时，也毫无保留地接受了他的怀抱。

他半倚靠在床上，目光从淫靡的腿根风光上升到男人弓下身子时蜿蜒着伸展开的脊背，目光在他后颈处那个清晰又深刻的牙印上汇聚——那是他们又一次紧密联结的标志。而鉴于男人身下正泊泊流淌而出的浊白黏液，或许……他是说或许，Tony这一次会怀上他的孩子也说不定。

年轻的青年人像突然想起了什么似的，突然地瞪大了眼睛。

“Tony——”他唤道。

Tony闻声有些疑惑地看向他，他还弯着腰，手指刚提拉起好不容易从厚重的衣服堆里扒拉出来的Peter的裤子，此刻随着转头的动作，手上正随意地抖了抖。

一个硬质的小东西簌然从那裤子的口袋里掉了出来，没了装甲只是个普通人的钢铁侠伸出手去，却没来得及抓住那抹银光，却见眼疾手快的蜘蛛侠从床上一个骨碌翻了下来，伸手从下至上地一捞，那神秘之物就安然无恙地躺在了他的手心里，而Peter Parker，则以一个单膝触地的姿势，赤身裸体地跪在了同样一丝不挂的他面前。

Tony Stark终于从那人手心看清了那点星光——那是一枚朴素得有些简陋的戒指。

Peter在Tony来得及收回自己颤抖着的指尖之前，不由分说地执起他因无所适从而无处安放的手指，飞快地把那个小圆圈卡进了男人修长的指骨上。

昏黄的光在白墙上投出一站一跪的两个人影，他们的手指相触，一切都完满地刚刚好。

Peter抬起头，让灯光从Tony的眸中折射进自己的眼底。

他说：“嫁给我吧，Tony。”

 

【第六篇 完】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记
> 
>  
> 
> 其实没啥好说的，断断续续地拖延了两年，终于写完了这个系列，其实真的动笔加起来也不过几天，但是可能因为时间的跨度，我对虫铁的理解也有了些跟刚开这个坑的时候不一样的东西。
> 
> 从一开始一人进一人退的一头热，到最后两厢情愿的互相付出，其实中间没什么太多的过渡跟追逐，可能在我心里如果走MCU路线的话，他们两个的关系就是这样：虽然发觉感情跟发起进攻可能有先后，但是一切都是顺理成章的——只要他们是彼此相爱着的，就没有什么能够阻挡他们在一起。
> 
> 让我写CP论文我是写不出来的，词汇量也比较匮乏，总之一切尽在不言中吧，如果这个系列能让你有一点点共鸣的话，那我真的是非常开心了。
> 
> 谢谢大家，再会。
> 
>  
> 
> 【系列 完】


End file.
